


[Podfic of] cold toes on the cold floor

by Flowerparrish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Hyperfixation, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Metaphors, Morning After, Nonverbal Geralt, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Sleepy Kisses, Understanding Jaskier | Dandelion, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length:17:02]Original Summary:This had been a mistake. His Jaskier, warm where Geralt was cold, soft edges where Geralt had hardened, Jaskier who fucking smiled when Geralt looked at him and fell in love like it was something you could give away for free. Jaskier who found the plainest girl in the room and danced with her until dawn as though it was an honour, leaving her flushed and her enemies jealous. Jaskier who used touch to talk just as much as he used words –The warm body beside Geralt shifts and rolled over, and Geralt keeps his back turned, keeps looking over the side of the bed at the broken floorboard and the sharp nail sticking out of it, anything other than turning and finding –Jaskier.(or: after finally falling into bed together, Geralt wakes up and promptly freaks out. Thankfully his bard knows him.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic of] cold toes on the cold floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cold toes on the cold floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769759) by [Poe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe). 



> Thank you to Poe for graciously allowing me to podfic their fic, and for being excited about it, and for generally writing amazing stuff I fall in love with EVERY TIME. 
> 
> Song used for intro/outro is Temporary Love by Ben Platt.

**Audio Length:** 17:02

**Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QQft4Yl2k1qizdrqDcYwv-sO9ucXqXyc/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
